To Hell and Back
by Vermilion-ZERO
Summary: Early in the series, Motoko challenges Keitaro to a duel and vows to subject him to her clan's "Training of Hell." Keitaro barely wins, and Motoko is eventually forced to wear a dress, confronting her issues with femininity. BUT...what if she won...?


**To Hell and Back**  
A Love Hina Fanfiction

by _**Vermilion-ZERO**_

Disclaimer: Love Hina, its characters, names, and places are © Ken Akamatsu.

Hey, it's me again. First off, I want to thank everyone who has given me comments on "1st Love, 2nd Chance." I haven't given up on it, but I've hit a snag in real life and was working two jobs for much of the last year, and then my sister had a baby which I'm spending much of my time looking after. I'll be moving out soon so I want to try and get my writing back on track. If we got updates on "At the Crack of Dawn" then certainly I can contribute. :p

I was torn on where to go with 1st Love, but I have an idea what to do now. While I was trying to figure out where to go with that story (re-reading the manga) I thought I'd get another idea I had rolling. Getting a bit sick of the shameless self-inserts we've had flooding the site, honestly. While reading over the first few issues of Love Hina, I saw a story oppurtunity in Volume 4 where Motoko challenges our hero to a duel, and actually loses when Keitaro catches her blade. This leads to Motoko's first time wearing a dress and the now infamous events that follow. However, the stipulation that if Motoko won was that Keitaro would have to commit to "her clan's training of hell."

So what if Motoko actually won...?

--

_**Prologue**_

_**..but the Flesh is Weak**_

--

"URASHIMA! My patience grows thin, do not force me to retrieve you!"

The lobby of the majestic building known by its tenants, and the public, as Hinata-sou currently saw all those aforementioned tenants gathered therein. Standing in the center was she who spoke, one Aoyama Motoko. While normally a calm and stoic young lady, when it came to the lone resident male of the Inn-turned-dorm, much of her stern gives way to anger, which is precisely what led to the duel of which she had just claimed victory.

Pacing back and forth near the stairs was the landlord's study partner and recent romantic interest, Narusegawa Naru. She would never admit any interest in Keitaro whatsoever, but during their "vacation" together they had encountered and befriended the ditzy-but-sweet Okinawan, Otohime Mutsumi. Much to Naru's chagrin, Mutsumi and Keitaro really hit it off, and seemed like they were cut from the same cloth. She hadn't considered the prospect that some other girl would not only be interested in Keitaro but would also seemingly hold Keitaro's interest.

_She said that...that he told her he liked me...and now he's going off to who-knows-where for who-knows-how-long doing who-knows-what...and what if he doesn't make it back in time to try for Todai again...? What if...he doesn't make it back at all?! Motoko very nearly killed him in that duel!!_

A slideshow of images whirled through Naru's head at that point: watching as Motoko, clad in only her chest bindings and panties, blasted Keitaro out of her room. Following the kendo girl as she stalked outside and challenged the now 3-time ronin to a duel, and upon her victory, would subject the hapless young man to what she only referred to as her school's "training of hell." All the Hinata girls were aware of the kind of power the warriors of said school were able to wield, and Naru could have sworn she saw even Suu shudder at the mention of such an advanced level or training...or torture. She had secretly hoped that Keitaro would pull off some crazy miracle if only to survive, much less win the duel. Armed with a baseball bat, he didn't have much of a chance to do anything as Motoko suddenly sprung upon him with one of her school's techniques, and just like that...it was over. None of the girls really seemed surprised at the outcome, but it was Keitaro that took them by surprise. On his knees, holding himself up with one hand, the other on his chest as he panted, and his head hung low. He didn't seriously think he would beat Motoko, so why does he look so...defeated?

Motoko then declared victory, and hadn't even finished telling Keitaro to meet her in the lobby before Shinobu was rushing to Keitaro's side. He looked up with his trademark smile as he waved her off, and stumbled back into the house refusing to let anyone near him. Even Naru felt her heart break a little at that, and couldn't even settle on whether the cause was how frighteningly close Keitaro came to death during the duel, or how close he's _going_ to be when his training begins. She would have followed him had she not been aware of how it would have looked to the others, so she simply waited for him with the others in the lobby: her thoughts fueling her impatience, her impatience fueling her pacing, and her pacing fueling her thoughts. Naru stopped her pacing abruptly before turning to face the young kendoka in the center of the room, speaking before she had a chance to collect herself.

"Motoko! Just where are you going to be taking Keitaro, anyway? And just how long are you two going to be there?!"

As to be expected, Naru's best friend (and at times like these, worst foe) nicknamed Kitsune seized the oppurtunity for teasing as she always does, leaning back in the sofa to watch the reaction of her brunette friend now standing behind her.

"What's the matter, hon? It's not like you didn't have enough time with him to yourself recently. Or maybe the action you were getting was so hot and heavy you can't bear to be away from him! Or maybe..." the vixen paused as she turned her attention towards Motoko. "Maybe you don't like the idea of our uptight little kendo girl spending so much time alone with Kei-ta-ro? Afraid he'll learn how to use his 'sword' on her?" Kitsune had to stifle a chuckle at the sudden loss of self-control exhibited by both Naru and Motoko.

"KITSUNE!! That's not funny! And I don't care what that perverted idiot does!!" the redhead fumed, her face red with equal parts embarassment and anger.

"Calm yourself, Naru-sempai. There is no reason for you to be upset over Urashima and I spending any time together," Motoko admonished, but not without casting a disapproving glance at Kitsune.

"Upset?! Why would I be upset over that retard?! I'm just...uh...worried...he might...erm...try to do something to Motoko! You have no idea what he's like when he's alone with a girl!"

While Kistune had been smirking and Motoko curling her lip at Naru's reaction, they had both widened their eyes (in Kitsune's case, merely opened them) by the end of her little tirade.

"Naru...you aren't sayin Keitaro tried something on you during your trip...?" the fox asked, a look bordering on shock across her face. "I...I didn't think..."

"W-wait, Kitsune, you and Motoko need to listen to me-" Naru began, halted in mid-sentence as she fumbled for a reasonable, non-incriminating explanation to how she would have any idea what Keitaro would be like alone with a girl.

Motoko, however, was beginning to boil over with pure, "righteous" fury, as all the little doubts she began to have were swept away in an instant. "That...THAT BASTARD! I should have beheaded him when I had the chance!" With her sword in hand, she began to make her way toward the staircase grumbling something about "vile perverts" and "disembowlment" along the way until she ran into Shinobu, who was on her way down the stairs.

"Ah, Motoko-sempai! I-is something wrong?" the young chef timidly inquired, unable to not notice the vein in the kendoka's forehead throbbing while clutching her sword tightly.

"Stand aside, Shinobu-chan...I cannot allow you to see what I am about to do that...that...walking descration of all things right and just in this world! By the spirits, I shall strike him down this day!" Motoko ranted, her eyes beginning to swirl with madness as Kitsune and Naru came from behind the would-be samurai and held her arms back, trying to keep her from going upstairs.

At this point, the last resident of Hinata-sou wandered onto the scene, watching as Naru and Kitsune were just barely restraining Motoko while Shinobu was running around in circles. Kaolla Su had no idea what was going on, but decided running around in circles with Shinobu just had to be done. It looked fun, after all.

Keitaro had been ready for a while and was on his way downstairs when he heard Motoko threaten him. Having hid beside the entryway, figuring Motoko in her blind rage would blow right by him on her way upstairs, the hapless ronin ventured a peek into the living room when he heard some commotion. Seeing all of his tenants just being themselves caused his lips to curl up, he cared deeply for all of them and was afraid this "Training of Hell" he was about to endure may very well spell the end of him. This might be his last chance to see all of them in the light he had grown to love them all. Sadly, he was snapped out of the reverie when Su spotted him.

"Heyas, Kay-tro! Wanna run around with me an Shinomu?"

All movement within the room came to a grinding halt as the other four girls looked towards the entryway, spotting their kanrinin, who seemed much like a deer in headlights. It was this point Keitaro reached the point of return, and knew that this was the beginning of the end of life as he knew it at Hinatasou.

_Next time:_

_It begins…taken to the ancestral training ground of the Aoyama, Keitaro learns the deeper history of the clan, and begins his descent into hell. However, much to his surprise, he's not going alone…_


End file.
